Generally, Universal Serial Bus (USB) is a serial bus standard to the PC architecture with a focus on computer interface, consumer and productivity applications. The existing Universal Serial Bus (USB) interconnects have the attributes of plug-and-play and ease of use by end users. Now, as technology innovation marches forward, new kinds of devices, media formats and large inexpensive storage are converging. They require significantly more bus bandwidth to maintain the interactive experience that users have come to expect. In addition, the demand of a higher performance between the PC and the sophisticated peripheral is increasing. The transmission rate of USB 2.0 is insufficient. As a consequence, populations of faster serial bus interfaces such as USB 3.1, increase gradually, which may provide a higher transmission rate, e.g., up to 10 Gbs, so as to satisfy the need of a variety devices.
For a conventional USB connector, a plastic core (insulated housing) having a tongue portion is formed firstly followed by inserting terminals into the insulated housing. Alternatively, the terminals may be molded with the insulated housing by an insert-molding procedure. An outer shell encloses the insulated housing. The outer shell is provided for, mainly, shielding the electromagnetic waves generated by the terminals to prevent from noise interferences.
However, the front ends of the terminals of the conventional connector may be detached from the insulated housing easily because the connector is used improperly or when the connector is used for a long period. As a result, the connector may be damaged. Upon a connector is damaged, not only the motherboard has to be detached from the connector for replacement, but also the connector itself has to be replaced. Therefore, the cost for the repair of the connector is expensive.
In addition, a USB 3.1 connector can transmit a speed up to 10 Gbs. Therefore, it can be applied as the interface of a high frequency, a radiofrequency, a wireless, or a Bluetooth emitter. When only the outer shell is provided for shielding the electromagnetic waves, the shielding performance may be reduced because the gaps formed on the outer shell. As a result, when the connector is adapted for high frequency, radiofrequency, wireless, or Bluetooth signal transmission, the quality of the signals is undesirable.